duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Possessives 1
Possessives 1 is the'15'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 8 lessons and introduces Czech possessive pronouns. Grammar Notes The appropriate Czech possessive pronoun to use depends on one hand on the grammatical person and number of the possessor like in English. In addition, the correct ending for the pronoun varies according to the gender, number of the entity being possessed, and the grammatical case. Possessive pronouns můj, tvůj, and svůj *můj, tvůj, and svůj vary in a similar manner. *můj = my or mine *tvůj = your or yours (for informal speech) *svůj = the English "own". Hence it should be "Miluju svůj dům" (I love my(own) house) rather than "Miluju můj psa". *The table below shows the variations for můj. Substitute m for tv or sv to get the variations tvůj and svůj. Possessive pronouns náš and váš *náš and váš have endings which vary in the same manner. *Náš = “our” or “ours”. *Váš = “your” or “yours” either singular formal or plural. *The table below shows the variations for náš. Substitute n for v to get the variations for váš Possessive pronoun její *její = her, hers *její remains the same in all nominative and accusative cases except when the item possessed is masculine animate in the accusative singular when it is jejího. Possessive pronoun jeho and jejich *jeho = his, its *jejich = their, theirs *These pronouns remain the same throughout. Lessons Lesson 1 Můj and its variations *''To nejsou moji pavouci'' = Those are not my spiders *''Kde jsou mí kluci'' = Where are my boys *''Můj muž se zajímá o prasata'' = my husband is interested in pigs *''Kde je mé auto'' = Where is my car *''Kde jsou moje lišky'' = Where are my foxes *''Má liška kuřata nežere'' = My fox does not eat chickens *''Ten vlk je můj'' = That wolf is mine *''Ty hrady jsou mé'' = Those castles are mine *''Mé hrušky jsou velké a dobré'' = My pears are big and good *''Tady mí chlapci nejsou'' = My boys are not here *''To je moje žena'' = That is my wife *''Ti jsou moji'' = Those are mine *''Má žena to nemá'' = My wife does not have it *''Ta kuřata jsou má'' = Those chickens are mine *''Jsou ti velcí psi moji'' = Are the big dogs mine *''To mi psi nežerou'' = My dogs do not eat that Lesson 2 *''Žerou tvoje kočky mouchy'' = Do your cats eat flies *''Tady tvé ovce nejsou'' = Your sheep are not here *''Tvoji psi mají rádi pivo'' = Your dogs like beer *''Ten starý dům je tvůj'' = Is that old house yours *''Tady tvé ovce nejsou'' = Your sheep are not here *''Kde jsou tví koně'' = Where are your horses *''Tady tvé ovce nejsou'' = Your sheep are not here *''Tvá žena je hezká'' = Your wife is pretty *''Tvoje stroje jsou nové'' = Your machines are new *''Jsou to tví muži'' = They are your men *''Jsou ta zvířata tvá'' = Are those animals yours *''Co žerou tvé kozy'' = What do your goats eat *''Ted ty stroje jsou tvé'' = Those machines are yours *''Neni tvůj'' = He is not yours *''Tvoji chlapci tady nejsou'' = Your boys are not here Lesson 3 *''Vidíš mou husu'' = Do you see my goose *''Tvé stroje neslyšíme'' = We do not hear your machines *''Vidím tvou ženu'' = I see your wife *''Tvůj pes mého koně nevidi'' = Your dog does not see my horse *''Tvoje děti neslyším'' = I cannot hear your children *''Já tvé stroje slyším'' = I can hear your machines *''Díváme se na tvěho ptáka'' = We are looking at your bird *''Hledáte mou kozu'' = Are you looking for my goat *''My tvoje auto neslyšíme'' = We do not hear your car *''Tvoje kočka honi mého medvěda'' = Your cat is chasing my bear *''Vidíte mého psa'' = Can you see my dog *''Slyším tvé psy a tvé kočky'' = I hear your dogs and your cats *''Tvá prasata neslyším'' = I cannot hear your pigs Lesson 4 Mainly practice in její (most situations) and jejího (only masc. anim. accusative) *''Slyšíme moje pras'' = We hear my pig *''Čekám na jejího muže'' = I am waiting for her husband *''Matěj slysí mé medvědy'' = Matěj hears my bears *''Kdo zná mé město'' = Who knows my city *''Její muž zná moji ženu'' = Her husband knows my wife *''Znáš moje děti'' = You know my children *''Znám její děti'' = I know her children *''Její osel slyší má kuřata'' = Her donkey can hear my chickens *''Kde jsou její hrady'' = Where are her castles *''Její muž zná můj dům'' = Her husband knows my house *''Kdo má jejího medvěda'' = Who has her bear Lesson 5 Mainly practice in náš and váš (masc. nominative singulars) and its variations: -e in most cases, -i (masc. anim. pl. nom./fem. sing. acc.), -eho (masc. anim. sing. acc.) *''Jak vysoký je váš muž'' = How tall is your husband *''Kde jsou váše hrady'' = Where are your castles *''Jak starý je náš dům'' = How old is our house *''Náši lidé potřebují vodu'' = Our people need water *''Kde je naše prase'' = Where is our pig *''Váši lidé hledají vodu'' = Your people are looking for water *''Naše auto je staré'' = Our car is old *''Náši muži mají rádi pivo'' = Our men like beer *''Naše ženy jsou hezké'' = Our women are pretty *''Jak krátké je vaše auto'' = How short is your car *''Kde jsou naši chlapci'' = Where are our boys *''Naš pes tady není'' = Our dog is not here *''Váši ptáci to nejsou'' = They are not your birds *''Váš čaj neni dobrý'' = Your tea is not good Lesson 6 More on váš and náš *''Ta osoba náš stroj neslyší'' = That person does not hear our machine *''Ten cukr jr pro našeho koně'' = That sugar is for our horse *''Naše děvče znáte'' = Have you met our girl *''Potřebuju vašeho koně'' = I need your horse *''My známe vaše město'' = We know your city *''Ta žena se stará o našeho chlapce'' = That woman takes care of our boy *''Znají vaši chlapci naši dívku'' = Do your boys know our girl *''Čeká na naše chlapce nebo na vaše'' = Is she waiting for our boy or for yours *''Já vašeho chlapce znám'' = I know your boy *''Matěj váš stroj neslyší, ale náš slysá'' = Matěj does not hear your machine but does hear ours *''Čekáte na našeho medvěda'' = Are you waiting for our bear Lesson 7 Jejicj, jeho and jejá *''Chci jejich starý hrad'' = I want their old castle *''Ne, já jejich muže neznám'' = No, I do not know their husbands *''Jeho domy jsou vysoké'' = His houses are tall *''Jeho ženu neznám'' = I do not know his wife *''Ten osel je jeho'' = The donkey is his *''Jejich psa nesnáším'' = I cannot stand their dog *''Je to jejich sýr'' = It is their cheese *''Její jméno neznám'' = I do not know her name *''Neznám jejich jména '' = I do not know their names Lesson 8 Svůj and variations. It always refers back to what the possessor is so it could be my, your, his, her, their. *''Mám svou ženu'' = I have my wife *''Myslím na svoji dívku'' = I am thinking about my girl *''Slyším své jméno'' = I hear my name *''Mám svého muže'' = I have my husband *''Hledají svá kuřata'' = They are looking for their chickens *''Vidíš svůj dům'' = Do you see your house *''Mám svoje jméno'' = I have my name *''Mám svého psa'' = I have my dog *''Hledám svojí ženu'' = I am looking for my wife *''Hledá svoje děti'' = She is looking for her children *''František hledá své auto'' = František is looking for his car *''František a Kateřins mají rádi svá jména'' = František and Katerina like their names *''Svou ženu potřebuju'' = I need my wife References Category:Czech skills